


Look What You've Done to Me

by WindySuspirations



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Sex, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Teasing, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindySuspirations/pseuds/WindySuspirations
Summary: Inquisitor Brittany loves the sound of her Commander's voice. It's too bad that she doesn't always pay attention to his actual words. He takes exception to her inattention and leaves the War Room in a huff, but she can't leave well enough alone. She visits him in his tower and gets more than she bargained for, and everything she wanted at the same time.





	Look What You've Done to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felandaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/gifts).



> This smutty oneshot is based on a prompt from the lovely Felandaris  (Cullenstairshenanigans  on Tumblr.)
> 
> 98: "I've had enough" for Cullen and any OC or NPC.
> 
> Thank you for prompting me, my dear. I hope you enjoy!

Brittany loved to watch her Commander during War Meetings. He was always so intense, staring at the map while he thought and explaining his theories about how the Inquisition should handle particular situations.

Tonight was no different. The meeting had gone late, and now Cullen was expounding on why she should take his advice and send soldiers to secure the silverite mine in Emprise du Lion. Maker, she loved the sound of his voice, loved listening to his Fereldan accent tinged with its Kirkwall polish as he passionately advocated for his position.

“Inquisitor?”

“What? Oh — um, yes, I think that’s a great idea, Commander,” she stammered out, her cheeks tinting pink.

Cullen frowned at her and crossed his arms over his wide chest. “Have you been listening to a word I’ve said?”

Her cheeks reddened even more, and she looked away. “Um, sort of? You want to send soldiers, right?” she tried to sound more confident that she felt, but he had a way of making her feel foolish sometimes.

He cleared his throat as his frown deepened. “I was asking what you thought of placing Ser Michel in command of the operation.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “No matter. I have work I must attend to. Perhaps we can discuss this when you are ready to focus.”

“Cullen —“

“— I think we have done enough planning for the night. I suggest we break now and convene again in the morning,” interrupted Leliana. She gave both her and Cullen a teasing grin and started to leave the War Room.

“An excellent idea,” agreed Josephine, smoothing out her ruffled skirt and collecting her tablet and quill. “Until tomorrow, Inquisitor. Commander.”

After the two other women left, Brittany turned her attention back to her Commander, who was picking up his papers, a frown still creasing his forehead.

“Cullen?”

“What?”

Oh, dear. Her handsome Commander was annoyed with her. Well, she had an idea on how to fix that little problem. She slid behind him and hugged him around the waist, pressing her face against his warm back, clad only in a light linen shirt. She was glad he’d let his armor off so she could feel his heat and the strength of his muscles.

He stiffened and sighed. “Do not think you can worm your way back into my good graces so easily, _Inquisitor_.”

“Are you certain of that, _Commander_?” she pressed kisses to his back through his shirt as one hand slid down the ridged plane of his abdomen to palm his crotch. His shiver and the way his cock twitched under her caressing hand told her he was not as unaffected as he would have her believe.

Cullen growled and stepped to the side, pulling her arms off him and her face fell at his stern expression. He turned and began stiffly pacing in front of her, his hands clasped behind his back.

“Stop that. Do you think this is a game? I am trying to do a job here, and I cannot do it properly if you do not listen to what I have to say, “ he stopped and glowered at her. “I know you think me too eager to use force, but damn it, Brittany, sometimes my advice is the best option!”

Brittany twisted her hands together as she tried to think of a response that would soothe him. She really just wanted to take him to bed; she’d been away for the past two weeks, and the road had been lonely and cold without her favorite ex-Templar to keep her warm.

“I’ll take your advice on the mine, okay?” she stepped up to him and tried to hug him again, but he rebuffed her advance for the second time. Now it was her turn to frown. Was he really going to ruin their evening over a disagreement on a mission?

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Maker’s breath, do you truly think that agreeing with me now after you spent the entire War Meeting ignoring me is going to assuage my anger? “ he threw his hands up in frustration, striding past her and opening the War Room Doors. “Just save it, Inquisitor. Good night!”

She watched him leave, sighing at the stiff set of his shoulders. Her stomach knotted with a pang of guilt. He really was upset with her, but she couldn’t help it if his voice was so mesmerizing. She pouted, tossing back her mane of hair.

Ah, but perhaps all was not lost. She raced out of the War Room, her heart racing in her chest as she formulated her plan for getting her Commander’s attention away from Inquisition matters and on the Inquisitor herself.

 

* * *

 

Brittany shivered and wrapped her cloak tighter around her slim form as she rapidly crossed the bridge that connected Solas’ rotunda to Cullen’s tower.

She was never very good at giving Cullen space to cool off. Dorian would tell her she should leave him alone for the night, let him calm down, but where was the fun in that? She smirked as she stepped up to Cullen’s office door and knocked. A few choice curses sounded from behind the heavy wooden door before he called out for her to enter.

A flutter starting in her chest, she opened the door and sailed into his office with a confidence she did not feel. She stopped just a few feet away from his desk and curtsied, watching him from underneath her lashes. His expression was forbidding, brows set low over his eyes, and his full lips pressed into a thin line.

“Inquisitor,” he grits out her title, “what are you doing here at this hour? As you can see, I am quite busy and do not have time for frivolities.”

For a second, she questioned her strategy. Perhaps she should heed Dorian’s advice and let his anger cool. But the picture he presented, one lock of blond hair tumbling over his forehead, shirtsleeves rolled up over his muscular, hair-dusted forearms was far too tempting.

She said nothing. Instead, she let her cloak fall to her feet in a puddle of dark fabric to reveal the gown she wore underneath. The fabric was nearly transparent, falling to just under the crease of her buttocks.  Grinning at his sharp intake of air, she glided forward toward his desk.

“Hello, Commander,” she purred, leaning forward so that her breasts all but spilled out of her low-cut neckline and onto the scattered sheets of parchment on its surface. She placed one delicate finger on her chin.”Will you help me? “ straightening up, she whirled around, aware of the way her long blond hair flowed around her as she moved.

“Help you what?” she peeked over her shoulder to see that his mouth hung open and his golden eyes were dark with lust. She knew him too well; oh, he was indeed unhappy with her, but that did not stop him from wanting her.

“I seem to have dropped an earring on the floor,” she said, and with a final glance backward to make sure he was still watching, she bent forward, the short material of her gown riding up her back and revealing her firm derriere to him. She wiggled it in the air enticingly as she pretended to scan the stone pavers for her earring.

As she bent over more deeply, her ass swaying behind her, she heard him get to his feet, and her grin widened. The sound of his boots on the pavers heralded his approach, but still, she gasped when he pulled her up and whirled her around to face him. It always surprised her how fast he could move.

Golden eyes pinned her to the spot as something feral and hungry moved behind them that before today she had not ever seen. She shivered a little. Maker, perhaps she should have let him cool down.

“Inquisitor,” he growled, “you know better than to tease me.”

“Tease you? Whatever do you mean?” she kept her voice light, despite her accelerating heartbeat pulsing in her throat.

He stepped forward, forcing her to step back and back and back until she hit the ladder leading up to his loft. Her breath hitched as his muscular arms came up to land on the rungs beside her head, trapping her there. He was so much larger than her that he filled her vision, broad and tall, as he stared down at her with glittering golden eyes.

She swallowed, a frisson of unease skittering up her spine. “Cullen?”

“Silence,” he hissed and took her chin in his iron grip. “I’ve had enough.”

He ducked his head to capture her lips in a hard kiss Their teeth clacked together with the force of it, and as she moaned into his mouth, his tongue slid inside to play with hers. Heat pulsed in her core and moisture drenched her folds, aching for him. How she had missed him while she was away. How she had missed this.

“Oh, Cullen, take me,” she begged when their kiss broke, her arms wrapping around his neck to draw him closer. 

His belt buckle clinked as he undid it and soon after, the material of his breeches and small clothes rasped against his skin as he slid them down his thighs. She gasped as he pressed his tip against her.

“You want this. Tell me you want it,” he commanded.

“Cullen,” she whined, “please!” she tried to push herself onto him, but he easily held her back, forcing her against the ladder.

“Tell me, or I will leave you like this and finish myself off while you watch.”

Her eyes widened in shock. “You wouldn’t!”

“Try me,” he challenged, drawing his hips away from her, his cock sliding deliciously against her throbbing flesh.

“Alright, you win. Yes,” she tries to grind against him, seeking any friction she can, “ I want it. I want you. I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk for a week.”

The scarred corner of his lips twisted up into a smirk. “I thought so,” he murmured as he hilted himself within her in a single stroke. “Oh yes, love, you take me so well. So well.”

Cullen buried his face against her neck, his lips pressing sucking kisses against her skin that she knew would leave marks. She didn’t care; she belonged to this man, body, and soul and she relished his claim.

She mewled as he started to move, slamming her against the ladder. She could feel it vibrate against her back with the force of him, each thrust hitting a spot deep within her that made her see stars. Her fingers threaded through the hair at the back of his head, clutching at him as she held on for all she was worth.

“Come for me, sweetheart” he whispered in her ear, “come for me and let them hear you. Let them know who is taking you — who you belong to.”

She never knew if it was the sound of his voice ordering her to come in that beautiful accent, or the feeling of him thrusting inside her that did it. Maybe it was both. In that instant, she splintered around him, coming undone and howling out his name. He followed soon after, throwing back his golden head and crying out as he spilled his seed deep within her.

“Maker’s breath, woman, you drive me insane, you know that?” he touched his forehead to hers, his breathing still coming in serrated gasps.

She brushed his hair back from his forehead and kissed his cheek. “I know. But you love me anyway.”

Cullen rewarded her with one of his rare, full smiles and lowered his head to kiss her, taking away what little breath she had managed to recover after their fierce lovemaking. He rubbed his nose against hers as he pulled away. “Indeed I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ Tumblr ](http://windysuspirations.tumblr.com/) if that's your thing.


End file.
